Evolution of the web Wikia
Welcome to the Evolution of the web Wikia This page describes the evolution of the web from web 1.0 through web 3.0 The World Wide Web Web 1.0 Web 1.0 is essentially the earliest stage of the current web that we know and love today. Though there is not a set in stone distinction between where web 1.0 through web 3.0 starts and ends, they are generally divided by some key features that each one has to offer throughout the evolution of the web. Tim Berners-Lee describes Web 1.0 as the “read only” web. The amount of content creators on the web was extremely limited, meaning your average person simply read other articles on the web, rather than creating their own. Also, Web 1.0 websites were static, rather than dynamic. This essentially means that websites would not be updated or changed as time went on. An example of a static page would be a web page that gives information on the site’s owner. Though it is useful information, users would never have to revisit the website, because the information would never change or be updated. Also, websites were not interactive. They could only be viewed by other users, but mediums such as wikis, where users can actually edit pages, did not exist. Web 2.0 Web 2.0 is essentially the web that people of the current generation have come to know. Web 2.0 does not refer to a specific technical specification that differentiates it from Web 1.0, but rather changes in the way web pages are created and experienced by users. The main difference between Web 1.0 and Web 2.0 is the emphasis on user interaction and creation. Rather than simply reading web pages, users are encouraged to interact with each other as well as create their own content for others to experience. With Web 2.0, we get the growth of social media and video streaming websites such as Facebook, YouTube, blog websites, and wikis. Users can easily create content for other people to read, and other people can comment, and even edit pages on the internet. Another key aspect of Web 2.0 is Web-oriented architecture. This essentially means that Web 2.0 applications openly expose how they work, allowing other applications to integrate their functionality with those apps, resulting in a quality applications that work well with each other. Web 3.0 Web 3.0 is current version of the web that exists today, also known as the semantic web. The line that differentiates Web 2.0 and Web 3.0 is unclear, and many do not even know what Web 3.0 is, or what it tries to accomplish. The main goal of Web 3.0 is to create a personalized web experience for every individual user. For example, Google’s search engine exemplifies the idea of Web 3.0. When two users are logged into their accounts and perform an identical search, both users will pull different results. This is because Google has gathered information about all of the users’ past searches in order to personalize the experience to the user as an individual. Google will gather information about users and pull search results that the individual is likely to find interest in. Google Now, is an application on Android smartphones that Google basically claims to be your personal assistant. It uses information gathered about users from Google and displays useful information that users will likely find value in. For example, if someone often goes to the movie theater, and is a fan of sports, Google now will display information such as movie show times, and sports scores for the user to conveniently see on their phone. Though the idea of Web 3.0 seems convenient, it brings up various concerns. In order to create a personal experience for users, websites must track users’ activity in order to tailor their web experience to meet their needs. This brings up concerns of Data Privacy and Tracking. Since users’ information is being tracked whenever they log onto the internet, it brings up potential risks. Users’ generally do not know who is tracking them and if their information is safe from Hackers. Also, users’ generally do not have a choice as to whether or not they are tracked on the internet. Only the extremely tech savvy people know that this is a problem on the internet to begin with. Most do not even know that their information is at risk or that they are even being tracked. However, for those who are interested in protecting themselves for online information predators, there are ways that one can go about stopping companies from tracking internet activity (see How to Keep Track of Companies Tracking You). References Morrow, K. (2014, October 14). Web 2.0, Web 3.0, and the Internet of Things. Retrieved April 2, 2015, from http://www.uxbooth.com/articles/web-2-0-web-3-0-and-the-internet-of-things/ "Berners-Lee on the read/write web". BBC News. 2005-08-09. Retrieved April 2, 2015. Hinchcliffe, Dion (2006-04-02). "The State of Web 2.0". Web Services. Archived from the original on 2007-05-15. Retrieved April 2, 2015 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse